gameofthronesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Миранда Ричардсон
Миранда Джейн Ричардсон (англ. Miranda Richardson) — английская актриса. Биография Миранда Ричардсон родилась 3 марта 1959 года в городе Саутпорт графства Ланкашир, Англия. Обучалась в школе Бристольского театра Олд Вик. Начала театральную карьеру, примкнув сначала к Библиотечному театру Манчестера в качестве помощника режиссёра, затем выступала в репертуарном театре. Её театральный дебют в Лондоне состоялся 1981 году на сцене Театра Королевы. Впоследствии выступала в театре Вест-Энда. На телевидении Миранда Ричардсон снимается с начала восьмидесятых годов, а её первой ролью в кино стала роль Рут Эллис в фильме 1985 года «Танец с незнакомцем». С тех пор Миранда активно снимается в кино и на телевидении. Лауреатка премии «Золотой глобус» и BAFTA '', была дважды номинирована на премию «Оскар» — в 1992 за лучшую женскую роль второго плана в фильме «Ущерб» и в 1995 году за лучшую женскую роль фильм «Том и Вив». Всего фильмография Миранды Ричардсон насчитывает свыше ста двадцати работ, среди которых следует выделить роли в фильмах «Жестокая игра», «Паук», «Сонная Лощина», «Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня», «Империя Солнца», «Призрак оперы», «Молодая Виктория» и «Часы», а также в сериалах «Чёрная гадюка», «И никого не стало», «Конец парада» и «Великий Мерлин». 18 марта 2019 года стало известно, что Миранда Ричардсон исполнит одну из ролей в телесериале «Долгая ночь» — приквеле «Игры престолов». Избранная фильмография *Агония (''Agony), 1981 — Гудрун *Танец с незнакомцем (Dance with a Stranger), 1985 — Рут Эллис *Чёрная Гадюка II (Black-Adder II), 1986 — королева Елизавета II *Тени тьмы (Shades of Darkness), 1986 — Джина *Чёрная Гадюка Третий (Blackadder the Third), 1987 — Эми Хардвуд *Империя Солнца (Empire of the Sun), 1987 — миссис Виктор *Сказочник (The Storyteller), 1988 — ведьма *Сон безумной обезьяны (El sueño del mono loco), 1989 — Мэрилин *Чёрная Гадюка идёт вперёд (Blackadder Goes Forth), 1989 — сестра Мэри *Жестокая игра (The Crying Game ''), 1992 *Ущерб (''Damage), 1992 — Ингрид Флеминг *Линия, крест и кривая (The Line, the Cross & the Curve), 1993 — таинственная женщина *Том и Вив (Tom & Viv), 1994 — Вивьенн Хэйг-Вуд Элиот *Апостол (The Apostle), 1997 — Туси *Великий Мерлин (Merlin), 1998 — королева Мэб/Владычица Озера *Сонная Лощина (Sleepy Hollow), 1999 — леди Ван Тассель *Побег из курятника (Chicken Run), 2000 — миссис Твиди (голос) *Белоснежка (Snow White), 2001 — королева Элспет *Часы (The Hours), 2002 — Ванесса Белл *Паук (Spider), 2002 — миссис Клег/Ивонн *Призрак Оперы (The Phantom of the Opera), 2004 — мадам Жири *Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня (Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire), 2005 — Рита Скитер *Сказки юга (Southland Tales), 2006 — Нана Мэй Фрост *Ученик Мерлина (Merlin’s Apprentice), 2006 — Владычица Озера *Гриб-дождевик (Puffball), 2007 — Мэбс Такер *Фред Клаус, брат Санты (Fred Claus), 2007 Аннетт Клаус *Испытание (Spinning Into Butter), 2008 Кэтрин Кенни *Молодая Виктория (The Young Victoria), 2009 — герцогиня Кентская *Гарри Поттер и Дары Смерти. Часть 1 (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1), 2010 — Рита Скитер *Конец парада (Parade's End), 2012 — миссис Уанноп *Белль (Belle), 2013 — леди Эшфорд *И никого не стало (And then there were none), 2015 — Эмили Брент *Сильнее (Stronger), 2017 — Пэтти Бауман *Комендантский час (Curfew), 2019 — Лу Коллинз en:Miranda Richardson Категория:Актёры